The greeting card industry is a major industry with substantial competition. Greeting card companies are constantly looking for new ideas for construction and presentation which may give them a competitive edge over their competition.
Many people enjoy cooking, collecting recipes, and sharing recipes with their friends, and sending greeting cards to their friends (who may also collect recipes). A person wishing to send both a greeting card and a recipe has typically had to copy a recipe card onto the greeting card (which requires the recipient to re-copy the recipe) or else to copy the recipe onto a card and enclose the recipe card with the greeting card.
The recipient would now have a plain, uncolored, probably blue-lined index card with a hand-written recipe; it lacks anything to make it special or memorable or to cause it to stand out in the recipient's recipe card collection. It has no apparent connection to the greeting card and its sender, so after the greeting card is trashed the stored recipe card is no reminder of the sender or the greeting card. It is not an ideal gift.
The plain recipe card has no picture of the food that the recipe makes; the card will not inspire the recipient to prepare the food, so it is less likely to be used.
The hand-written, 3-by-5 card recipe is not attached and may be lost, since the greeting card may be extracted and the recipe card carelessly discarded along with the envelope. It is known to attach a smaller card, such as a business card, inside a larger bifold greeting card; U.S. Pat. No. 5,349,769 in FIG. 2 shows a greeting card with slots 20 for holding corners of a smaller business card 22, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,285 shows a business card 110 similarly held in a card in FIG. 4, by its corners being inserted into angled slots.
Photographs are also known to have been fastened to greeting cards. U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,402 shows a photograph 20 held to the front of bifold greeting card 12 by a transparent pocket 16.
Greeting cards with a "pop-up" feature which pops up upon opening of the card are also known.
The prior art does not disclose any way of combining greeting cards with recipe cards. Nor does it disclose any pop-up greeting card with a correlated information bearing card disposed in conjunction with the pop-up feature.